


What a Miracle, old man...

by Sorrowfull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfull/pseuds/Sorrowfull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama and Hinata confess their love to eachother in a really cliché way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Miracle, old man...

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Christmas, I wrote a cliché OS just for you ! Here it is !

« Hinata hurry up!! You’re too slow! At this rate, we’ll never win the first team!! »

Kageyama is upset again because I couldn’t spike one of his tosses. Fuck it all, it’s starting to upset me as well, I don’t like him like this, it’s like he’s the lonely king again. 

« I give up. I can’t play with you today… »

I put the ball in its box and went to change myself; Kageyama is following me close, his eyes burning holes in my back. Can’t he just calm down for a bit?! I haven’t spiked any of his spikes today but it’s no reason to lecture me like this! It happened before too…

« What’s wrong with you Hinata? »

What’s wrong with ME?! You must be kidding here Kageyama! You’re the one who lectured me during the training and now you’re trying to play it cool. As if I could let it go.

« See you tomorrow. Goodbye Kageyama-kun. »

I’m finally outside and only the cold winter air is here to make me shiver, not that King. Oh right, Christmas is in a few days… I should buy something for my senpais. But what, that is the question. I should have thought of this before, now there would only be the unwanted gifts left.  
It’s just when I thought that nothing would be left for my teammates that a little shop’s lights hit me and stopped me dead in tracks. There’s not much decoration but the lights placed on each sides of the sign make the frozen air sparkle. It’s more than enough to make me come in and the antic Christmas toys I found there were just as mesmerizing. Stockings to hang on the fireplace, teddy bears with ugly sweaters and little dancing Santa Claus. But what caught my attention is the small music box on a tiny cupboard. By the time I reached it, I recognize a girl with black hair which grew ‘til her lower back, wearing a plain white dress. She’s turning on herself following the light song, after all these years it’s still perfectly clear, and this adds all the nostalgia to the song.  
I turned my head opposite and found a cute little raven plush. She’s kind of casual, with nothing too flashy, just feathers. It still has one thing that’s not that casual. The raven is wearing a crown that’s about to fall. Guess who I thought about seing this ? Yup, Kageyama… Seems like he doesn’t leave my mind. 

« Looking for something special, my boy? » A low voice echoed the room and made me jump of fright; I thought I was all alone. It seems I’m not.  
« I… was just… looking…» My voice trembled so much I barely recognize it, and I don’t like the blush I can feel burning under my skin. I have to do with it anyways. 

The old man, who might be the owner, laughs under his beard, which is kind of long might I had, and give me the raven.  
« Take this, little man; it’s a present for you. I’m sure you’ll need it earlier than you think…  
\- How so… ?  
\- It won‘t be a Christmas Miracle if I told you! You’ll know soon, don’t worry. »

With that he left and I’m alone again in this warm shop. I should have refused but something told me that this gift was special. I put the raven carefully in my bag and left with a sad smile. I should come back in here, or else I’ll miss it, probably. 

« Hinata!!! » I knew this voice, and was well aware of whom it belonged to; I love the one that owns it to be honest. I’m sure he hasn’t realized it yet, but I’m pretty happy with being friend with him now.

I grinned and turned around to face him. What I hadn’t planned was the fact that Kageyama was closer to me than I imagined him to be. 

“Hinata, I… err… Apologize for my behavior…”

I looked down at my shoes and shut my mouth, I couldn’t say anything. He hasn’t finished yet.

“And, I’d like you to call me Tobio from now on…”

I felt my face heat a bit and ran away, ignoring his screams. That’s so embarrassing!  
___________________________________

Well, even if it is, under the Christmas tree we had decorated for the club, on the morning of December 25th, a raven stand still, a tag on which was written ‘Tobio’ around his neck. And the blush on both of our faces was enough to tell that yeah, we returned our feelings. What a miracle, old man… But I still love it.


End file.
